


Par For The Masquerade

by Rei_Ark



Category: Bittersweet Universe (BSU), Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark
Summary: Young Karmen, is invited to a masquerade party. There she meets many people who she was fated to always meet in the end, whether she wanted to or not





	Par For The Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Karmezino Negero is given an invitation to attend a masquerade ball where she meets many people, such as: Wren, Doc and Mister, however she is only there to purge the mansion of a spectre that had been tormenting the woman who lived there for a while now.

Karmen walked up to the large mansion and tilted her head "Huh, is this right? It looks correct" She appeared worried as she glanced up at the large elegant mansion.

The honeyed stone of the chateau is smooth and warm to the touch in the first heat of summer. The straight walls are interrupted at the corners by pronounced circular portions and the grey roof is a series of slopes and cones. It was larger than she thought possible. How old was this manor? Perhaps fifty years old? A hundred? Two hundred? The golden sunlit mansion was so beautiful, so French. "Which is funny because we're in America" Karmen mused to herself before knocking on the door

A woman in an elegant dress opened the door, wearing cream with gold, yet somehow still keeping it somewhat simple, for an older styled dress. "Ah, welcome! You must be Karmen, yes?" She asked with a welcoming smile.

"Hush now, I'm Stella" she chuckled, putting a finger over her mouth in a 'shhh' motion as she walked in and looked around "Where is everyone else?" She asked "I thought this was supposed to be a party?"

"Ah, you see it hasn't started yet. Which is why I used your normal name." Tiana winked. "Thought you might like to get a bit of a look around before any "pesky partygoers" get in your way." Tiana gave a small chuckle.

Karmen smiled softly "I should look around if I'm going to find this ghost of yours" She nodded

"Of course, feel free to roam. Good luck my young friend."

"Just one quick question, how am I supposed to vanquish this ghost?" She asked, glaring at Tiana.

She pulled something from her sleeve, much like a magic trick. " Here, this will help you trap the ghost inside the shining reflection." Tiana handed it over by the top, handle facing Karmen.

Karmen looked it over and tilted her head "Hm... This looks familiar"

"I'm sure you've seen plenty of hand mirrors in your time." She replied unhelpfully, chuckling.

Karmen glared up at her and huffed before she noticed that the mirror had a faint blue aura. She stroked along the engraved carvings as a soft blue ring formed around her otherwise red eyes.

"Be careful, or else you might get trapped in there instead, okay?" Tia warned her, more wanting to be safe from the girls potential pride problem.

Karmen snapped out of her daze and looked up "Huh? But it's a mirror, I can't get trapped in there" she laughed

"And yet, you're going to trap a ghost in it~" she smiled.

Karmen chuckled "I'm a little more than a ghost" she smirked as the blue rings around her otherwise red irises glowed brighter

"Quickly now, before that mirror really does consume you." Tiana urged.

Karmen shrugged and walked into the house, looking around before standing in front of the gigantic wall mirror that hand the same engravings as the handheld mirror she had "Hm... Must have been from the same seller, either that, or they're family heirlooms"

As Karmen examined the mirror closer a voice from inside the handheld mirror spoke out to her. "Ah... I haven't felt a soul like this in a long time. Hello there young one, and who might you be?" the feminine voice spoke.

Karmen tilted her head and held the mirror up to her eye level. Inside the mirror she saw a young girl with blonde hair done up in twin buns and ice-blue eyes. She smiled kindly to the albino and gave a shy wave. "You hold a lot of passion for your work, don't you? That's why you're using me to trap the ghost, after all" She smirked

"Um, yeah!" Karmen beamed as the blue ring around her irises glowed brighter. The girl in the mirror beamed and opened her mouth to say something only for a male's voice erupted from the larger mirror above the fireplace "Deeanna! We were told not to make pacts with anyone while we are possessed by Lady Elandria."

A blue lightning bolt shot from the handheld mirror to the wall mirror causing the male to grow quiet "Ignore him, Karmen, why don't we go down the hall so Pryce doesn't interrupt us rudely like that again?"

Karmen nodded "Sounds good" and with that she walked down the hall away from the mirror.

Pryce soon enough became conscious again and shook his head "I've got to find Lady Elandria..." He muttered under his breath as he disappeared to the other wall mirror.

"What is the problem Pryce?" She asked, a little worried that there was a problem before the party even started.

"Dee is trying to make a pact with the young albino... Are you sure it's wise for her to be here?"

"Thank you for telling me of Dee's actions. Do not worry, I'll intervene before anything comes of it."

Pryce nodded "I do hope you'll do something..." He sighed

"Of course. Can't have you frowning around after all, it's to be party time soon."

Pryce huffed and moved a strand of hair out of his face "Do something quickly, for even I felt an overpowering surge of pride come from the child"

"That's a Negero for you... always messing with powerful emotions." She sighed. " I'm on it. Thank you Pryce."

"Negero...? Now where have I heard that name before?" Pryce pondered as he followed Tiana through the house via the mirror realm

"That's a good question, since I don't think they are supposed to have been born yet, none of them, during your time...a prophecy perhaps?"

"What do you mean 'my time'?! My time is your time!" Pryce barked

"But different, too." She chuckled. "You're time you did different things to my time. Time.... is all relevant." She began to laugh for a short moment. " Anyway, I have a child to disappoint and a party to host."

Pryce glared at Tiana before he sighed and appeared in the other wall mirror

Tia went to find Karmen.

Karmen hummed a familiar three melody song that Tiana knew it was all too well. "Lu Li La, Lu Li La, I can hear a song somewhere up high. Yet I wonder who could be the one singing this lullaby?"

"Hey-" Tiana said, ensuring to make herself sound sudden and threatening, solely to get Karmen's attention.

Karmen almost dropped the mirror when Tiana found her

"Woah, please be careful with that-" Tiana had a hand under the top of the mirror before it was dropped any distance, her mask in her other hand.

"Well don't startle me like that!" Karmen barked

"Maybe you should just have a better grip-" she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Just, stop singing the song. And don't talk to the mirror. Okay?"

"I wasn't singing? ...I don't sing?" she was confused

"You were singing. It wasn't good- your voice was fine, the words were the issue."

Deeanna's voice was heard from the mirror "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what's good for you"

"Dee, shut up. You know Pryce told me what you are trying to do, so you really ought to listen." Tiana snapped at her.

"Pryce! You fucker! Show yourself!" Dee barked

"Leave the girl alone Dee, last warning." Tiana told her sternly before handing the mirror back.

Dee disappeared from the mirror and Karmen shook her head "Hi Tiana, did you need something?"

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked, her anger gone completely.

"Of course I am... Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure. You are a guest of my home after all." She left her be, to go see Pryce again.

Pryce was found in the mirror talking to someone, probably Deeanna

She waited patiently for a chance to speak, so she could thank him again.

Pryce sighed softly and turned his attention to Tiana "Be thankful Dee hasn't attempted to make a pact with you yet"

"Oh, I am thankful. Very thankful, to you as well. That's what I came to say, actually." She chuckled.

"You should be thankful" He huffed

"Especially to you. So thank you Pryce, very much." She bowed.

Pryce smirked

Tiana stood up again. "Do you think this will work...?"

"Of course it will"

That gave her a smile. " Thank you. I suppose it has already technically happened." She chuckled. " For me anyway."

Pryce raised an eyebrow "If you say so"


End file.
